Shower heads of the kind indicated are known; they are equipped with two push buttons by means of which the user can made a selection among two different spray modes: either a sprinkle jet provided through a plurality of holes or supply ducts or a subdivided or aerated jet provided by means of a jet breaker or a jet aerator. In the conventional forms, this switching action is achieved by means of a piston deviation valve with two positions, which can be moved into one of the two positions by pushing a push button that is directly connected to it and it can be moved into the other position by means of a valve lever. These shower heads work in an unexceptional manner, but the mechanism with which they are equipped has considerable height which does not permit the construction of shower heads with reduced height, such as are required by technological demands and current aesthetic requirements. Furthermore, the required ducts have a complex shape and are therefore difficult to make. Moreover, the operations involved in the assembly and disassembly of these shower heads are relatively complicated and, hence, assembly cannot practically be automated during the production phase. The shape of these shower heads is determined by the structure of their mechanisms so that only slight leeway is left to anyone who designs their outer configuration, especially for aesthetic purposes.
In view of the above, a first object of this invention is to provide shower heads which can be made in shapes with reduced height.
Another object of the invention is to provide shower heads in which the assembly and disassembly operations are considerably simplified.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide shower heads where the operating parts are capable of receiving exterior restraining elements that can be designed with a great degree of leeway.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide shower heads whose industrial production will be relatively economical.